Destined to Be
by TwitchingHades
Summary: A compilation of one shots with Rock Lee and my OC Rena. Some AU will be added. Mostly fluff here. There will possibly be some mature content later on, if so the rating will change and I'll give prior warning. Happy reading! LeexOC
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of one-shots with Rock Lee and my OFC, Rena Miyamoto, set during different times and universes. None will really be related, but I do plan to make an actual story for these two in the future. For now, I'm just getting some ideas out of my head - mostly ones that won't be in their actual story. Please, enjoy the stories!**

**This first one is set during the last year for Lee in the academy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Butterflies<strong>

It was the first day of academy life in Konohagakure for Rena Miyamoto. The 10-year-old had moved with her family to the new village, at the start of the girl's last year at the academy. She quickly brushed through her short brown hair, but the mess atop her head didn't change much. She stared at her reflection with her bright, green eyes, a frown on her face as she contemplated whether or not she should care how she looks. With a shrug of her thin shoulders, she grabbed her bag and headed toward the door.

"Bye, dad!" the girl called, not waiting for a response before shooting out of the house. She ran through the streets, which were nearly empty in the early morning hour. After a minute, she slowed to a walk and caught her breath, looking up at the bright blue sky overhead. It was nothing like her old home in Kumogakure, where she felt she could touch the sky if she reached her hand out. She felt much further from it now than she was used to.

With a shake of her head, she continued onward. She observed all of the landmarks in the new village. The houses, the apartments, the restaurants and shops, and the parks. Everything felt serene, and she couldn't help but smile a little bit. The fresh start would be nice, after everything that had happened.

She refocused her attention when she reached the academy building. She stood back, watching as everyone pushed and shoved their way inside, afraid of being late and getting yelled at by the teacher. One boy in particular, Rena noticed, was the blunt of the children's abuse. They seemed determined to make him the last one in the building, and Rena frowned at the notion. She waited for the crowd to clear before walking up to the boy, who was sitting on the ground with a deep frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" Rena asked quietly, leaning over to get a better look at the boy. He had big, round eyes with a cute mass of eyelashes, and jet black hair that parted in the middle at the bangs, the rest pulled back into a long braid. He also had thick eyebrows that gave him a slightly goofy look despite his serious demeanor.

He looked up at her quickly, his expression not changing. "I am fine!" he declared determinedly. His expression changed when Rena extended a hand to him. He hesitated, confused that this girl would be acting nicely toward him, and took her hand.

Rena pulled the boy to his feet, a slight smile on her face. "The kids here seem like a bunch of meanies," she mused aloud, crossing her arm across her chest and glaring toward the door, her bottom lip pouting outward. She seemed to catch herself and turned back to the boy with a smile. "I'm Rena, by the way!" she greeted, grabbing his hand eagerly to shake it.

"Um, R-Rock Lee," the boy stuttered out, a touch of pink hitting his cheeks.

That was the first time that they two met, and both of them held the memory fondly. Throughout the following year, they became the best of friends. They would train together, eat lunch together, and they would always sit next to one another during class. Rena never teased him about his lack of shinobi skills, and she was always the first to defend him when the other students started making fun of him. Even though Lee put up a brave front and acted like he didn't need her help, they both knew he appreciated it.

One day, Rena was running late for class. She had slept in, which resulted in a lecture from her father. She was currently rushing to the academy, her bag having been forgotten in her hast. She ran into the classroom to find it empty, stopping and looking around in confusion. Her eyes landed on the clock, and she let out a panicked yell when she realized just how late she was.

"All the other kids must be out on the track!" she hissed to herself as she continued running. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst as she reached the door, and she stopped short and leaned over, resting her hands against her knees. As she caught her breath, she could hear the distant chattering of her classmates. They were just incoherent noises at this point, so she stayed hidden while she recovered from her running.

"Dork Lee!" she heard one of the boys yell out. The others followed suit, and soon she could hear all of her classmates chanting out the insult. "Dork Lee! Dork Lee!"

She heard Lee yell in frustration for them to stop, and she quickly got to her feet again and ran out the door. She saw Lee running away from the group, his hands covering his ears. The teacher hollered for him to return, but Lee ignored everything as he ran away. Rena, not having been noticed by the rest of the people in the area, slowly backed away and made a B-line for the direction Lee was running in. He was headed toward the entrance, and Rena managed to catch him in front of the academy.

"You!" she wheezed out, grabbing her shoulder and panting loudly from the physical exertion. "Are too... fast..."

Lee turned to her and stared at her with wide eyes. He took in her flustered appearance and heaving body, and wondered why she looked like she had been running for an hour straight. "Rena?" he questioned, waiting for the girl to catch her breath. "What are you doing here? I thought you were home sick today."

Rena shook her head as she began to get her breathing under control. "No, I just overslept," she corrected as she stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Then my dad yelled at me."

She grinned sheepishly, but the smile slipped off of her face when he only returned the look with frown. She sighed and put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes as she started walking in the same direction Lee had been heading earlier. "Since we're both skipping class now anyway, wanna go to the training grounds with me?" She opened one eye to look at Lee. His expression didn't change, but he walked beside her silently.

The majority of their walk was in silence. Rena knew it wasn't a good silence this time, like it usually was between them. She felt the tension rolling off of Lee in waves, and as much as she wanted to break that tension, she wasn't sure what to say. So, she let Lee brew in his thoughts as she tried to think of something to make him feel better.

They walked through the forest around one of the training grounds, soon finding themselves in a clearing darkened by the shade of the trees. Rena watched as Lee went up to the training post and punched it with a cry of frustration. He kept punching it after that, but he soon broke down in tears. "I'm not Dork Lee!" he sobbed, dropping to his knees.

"Lee," Rena said quietly as she walked over to him. She placed a hand on top of his head and knelt next to him, pulling him into a hug. What was she supposed to say to make him feel better? She had an idea, but she wasn't sure that it would help... "Lee, can I tell you a secret?"

Lee sniffled and nodded against Rena's shoulder as he hugged her back. His sobbing had died down, but he was still hiccuping a bit from the crying.

"All of those kids are..." she started, trying to find a good metaphor. "Let's say all of them are bees. They're all programed to do the tasks that they're given, and everyone plays their part. But you, Lee... You're different. You're better than them. It may not seem like it now, but that's because you're still just a caterpillar."

Lee leaned away from Rena, a frown on his face. He wiped away his tears and looked at her in confusion. "A caterpillar?" he asked, sounding hurt. "Is that an eyebrow joke?"

Rena laughed a bit and poked one of the boy's eyebrows. "Well, it wasn't supposed to be, but I can see the resemblance." She shook her head when he frowned more. "No, it wasn't a joke! You see, while they go about their same-old, dumb tasks, over and over again, you'll get better and stronger. And, one day, you'll find that you've become a butterfly! So, while they will always stay the same, you'll just keep getting better and better, and you'll eventually become more skilled than any of them. And then, you'll keep getting better!" She grinned at Lee's awed expression. "Because, I know you Lee. You have something that none of them have. You have your determination. Skill and luck can only get you so far, it's determination that will get you farther than everyone else." She nodded, as if finalizing her statement.

Lee threw his arms around her again, his sobbing returning. Rena, startled, held him as he cried onto her shoulder. She frowned, scolding herself for being so terrible at cheering people up.

"Thank you, Rena!" Lee yelled, his voice muffled. The words surprised Rena. "I-I think that you're a caterpillar, too!"

Rena blushed a bit and laughed, ruffling Lee's hair. The boy pulled away with a large smile on his face. The two grinned at each other for a moment more before Rena stood, holding her hand out to her friend.

"So, ready to start becoming a butterfly?"

Lee grinned wider and accepted her hand, and the two trained nonstop for the rest of the day.

The following day, Rena was absent from class again. Lee paid it no mind, assuming she had slept in again. She didn't show up for the rest of the day.

Or the next day.

Or the following day.

Eventually, graduation came. Lee was assigned to his team, and Rena was still nowhere to be found. He eventually heard other students talking about how she moved away. He walked home that night, forlorn at the loss of his best friend. He looked up at the sky, remembering her words from the last time they had spent together.

They were both caterpillars in a world filled with bees. They would both become butterflies, and they would find each other again. He smiled, and managed to find sleep that night with that thought on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumogakure is the Village Hidden in the Clouds, by the way. That's where Rena originates from. Just a tid bit of information for you guys!<strong>

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back with more one shots for this later! O:**


	2. Run

**High school AU! Lee is on the track team here :P And, relevant to this story: in the normal Naruto universe Rena's taijutsu is terrible, but her chakra control is great. She's awesome at ninjutsu and genjutsu, so I incorporated that into this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Run<strong>

Rock Lee was the best runner on the Konoha High track team. Every member envied his determination and speed. He trained every morning and every evening, before and after school. He was so good that he was made captain of the track team by his Sophmore year.

Rena Miyamoto was a transfer student from Kumo High. She appeared average in almost every way; average height, average hair color. What threw people off was her mesmerizing eyes of gold and green, and the cheerful smile that always greeted others.

And her terrible athletic ability.

Rena was in gym class, on her second day of school, when the awful truth came out. She was a bright young lady, and always knew the answer to the questions teachers asked. She was so smart that she had been able to skip a grade early on in school, being a year younger than most of the Sophmores. But, while running with her fellow classmates, she fell terribly far behind everyone else. She only ran about half of the amount as the rest of the students by the time the class was up, and even then she was gasping for air.

So, needless to say, when she requested to join the track team, everyone was surprised.

Rena stood in front of Rock Lee, who sat at the lunch table with the rest of the track team, a determined look on her face. She truly wanted to join, and she had approached the captain himself to request permission to join. The others laughed at her, knowing her reputation when it came to physical activity.

"Like we would want you on our team!" the blond boy, Naruto, laughed as he pointed to her. "You can't run at all!"

"Even when you do, your breathing techniques are awful! You'll just slow the team down." Another boy with brown hair, Kiba, stated smugly.

"Just turn her down gently," the only girl at the table, Tenten, spoke, patting the captain's shoulder supportingly.

Lee stared into Rena's eyes. It felt like he was staring into her soul, his gaze was so intense. The girl blushed slightly, but didn't look away. Seeming to have found an answer to his unspoken question, Lee smiled at her.

"You're in," he decided, ignoring in team's complaints. He held up his hand to silence them all. They all quieted down, but most glared at him.

"What's the big idea?" Kiba snarled at his captain, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've seen her run yourself. She's terrible! If we let her join, she'll cost us all of the track meets!"

Rock Lee shook his head, looking to each on in turn. "Do you know what each of us has in common?" he asked his team. When there was no reply, he continued. "All of us love running. We find something in it; excitement, competition, solace. Something that makes our life better. I believe that Rena-san shares our same passion for running." He nodded determinedly, not noticing the look that the girl in question was giving him. The other members muttered in begrudged agreement. Lee turned back to Rena with a smile. "Meet me after school at the track field. I need to teach you a few things."

Rena blushed at the smile he gave her. She grinned back and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Lee-senpai." Her voice was soft, and Lee just smiled wider as she rushed back to her original table. She sat next to Hinata, Shino on the opposite side of the table, and while her table sat in mostly silence, the noise at Lee's table picked up to its normal volume. Lee would glance at the brunette every once in a while, finding it difficult to keep his focus on the conversation at his own table.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, and students piled out of their classes. Many headed to their lockers, while the rest headed out of the school. Rena, on the other hand, headed straight to the track field. She held on tightly to the straps of her bag as she walked, wondering what the track team captain would teach her. She couldn't help the large smile that settled on her face as she saw the boy standing by the bleachers, clad in his green track suit with orange leg warmers. He looked up at her as she approached and waved.<p>

"Rena-san, good!" Rock Lee cheered, smiling kindly at her. "You are right on time. Here, you should put this on." He picked up the green track suit that was folded neatly on the nearby bleachers, handing it to the girl. "There is a bathroom right over there that you may change in." He pointed to a small building nearby, and Rena nodded, setting down her bag before rushing to the bathroom and changing.

The track suit was a little too big on her. She frowned as she almost tripped over one of the pant legs. Deciding that she needed to quickly remedy that problem, she pulled up the band around her ankles, stopping when the elastic fit snugly around her mid-thighs. Not too tight, but not too loose. She then tucked in the shirt, knowing that the bagginess would annoy her while she tried to run, and pushed the sleeves up to her shoulders. Satisfied with the quick fix, she rushed out of the bathroom and back to Lee, who was now stretching on the track.

Lee turned when he heard Rena approach, but he wasn't expecting the amount of skin he saw. He blushed as his gaze traveled up her pale, smooth legs. Quickly, he shook the dirty thoughts out of his head before they even had a chance to register. He was here to _train_ her!

He cleared his throat as she approached, an excited smile on her face. "Well, you look... comfortable."

Rena blushed and laughed quietly. "Yeah, well, the suit is kinda big on me. I had to make a few adjustments, to avoid any accidents. Like tripping. I almost did that while walking, I would hate to see the consequences of running..."

Lee nodded in understanding. "I see. That is understandable. You are wearing my spare track suit, I did not think of the size difference. My apologies, I will be sure to get you your own track suit as soon as possible."

Rena's face reddened more at the thought of wearing Lee's clothing. She wasn't sure why the idea embarrassed her so much. She shook her head as though to clear her thoughts and smiled at Lee. "No need to apologize. Oh, um... Purple..." She suddenly hesitated, glancing away.

"What was that?" Lee questioned, urging the girl to continue.

"Could my track suit be purple?" She looked up at Lee with her eyes shining, and the boy found it hard to say 'no' to that face.

"I shall see what I can do, Rena-san," he stated, smiling at her. "Now, moving on. I would like to teach you some techniques for running. First, you must always stretch." He demonstrated some stretches as he continued talking. "Follow my lead." Rena silently followed Lee's movements, stretching out all of her muscles. "You must stretch to avoid injury. Nothing is more devastating for an athlete than damaging a muscle, so never forget your stretches."

"Yes, Lee-sensei," Rena replied as she continued stretching. Lee stopped, taken aback by the seriousness of the girl's tone. People had only ever called him _sensei_ when they were teasing him for how seriously he took track. Rena looked at him questioningly when he stopped, but she continued to stretch. She already knew many stretches, so she didn't need to follow his lead, and she was surprisingly limber for how bad she was at physical activity. Lee shook his head and finished with his own stretches.

"Now," Lee started, shaking out his body as he prepared to run. "Try to match my pace. If you cannot, then I will match your pace." He started running, and Rena jogged next to him. The pace was fairly slow and simple, but Lee could already hear Rena's breathing become labored. "Take deep breaths," he instructed, glancing at her. "In through your nose and out through your mouth." She followed his instructions, and he could hear the difference. "It may take you a while to get used to it, but it will help immensely with your breathing endurance. And, be sure to keep your head up and your body straight. If you lean in too much, you risk falling forward."

"Y-yes, Lee-sensei," she said again, this time panting it out. Lee looked at her curiously.

"Why do you keep calling me sensei?" he questioned. She didn't seem to be teasing him like his other team mates, so it confused him.

Rena looked at him, surprised by the question. She tripped, and Lee reached out to catch her, but she was able to right herself before she fell. She let out a breath and continued running, Lee jogging by her side again.

"I call you sensei," Rena started to answer through puffs of breath. "Because you are... teaching me." She glanced at him, a bright smile making her eyes shine. "And, I truly appreciate... your help." She returned her eyes in front of her to avoid tripping again, and she missed the blush on Lee's face. "You see... I really... _really_... like running." She sucked in another breath, controlling her breathing again as she stopped talking for a few seconds. "I just... really suck at it." More breathing. "Or, more so... my _lungs_ suck... at it."

She forced a laugh, and Lee picked up on the wheezing that had started. "Rena-san," he started, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I have... asthma..." she continued, waving off his concern. "But, I'm... I'm fine..." The wheezing increased, and Lee stopped, grabbing Rena by the arm to force her to stop.

"Rena, don't push yourself," he scolded, looking terribly worried as he stared down at the girl in front of him, who was wheezing loudly now. "If you got hurt because of me, I..." He searched her face, his chest tightening at the thought.

Rena just shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Don't worry," she breathed out. "I have... my inhaler..." She pointed at the bag that was sitting on the bleachers. It was about one forth of the way across the track to the bleachers.

Lee panicked as her wheezing seemed to get worse. His face paled, and he instructed her to sit down. Rena rolled her eyes a bit as she followed his instructions, resting her hands above her head to help her breathing.

"Keep taking deep breaths, like I taught you earlier," Lee instructed, turning around and running at top speed to the bleachers. "Hang on, Rena!" he called heroically as he sped off. Rena stared at him in amazement, never having expected him to run so fast. He was back in less than a minute, her bag on his back. He pulled it off and set in in front of her as he sat down. "Are you alright?" he questioned, panting slightly. Rena just stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth agape in astonishment. That only seemed to make him panic more. "Ah, wh-where is your inhaler!?" He quickly unzipped her bag and started digging through her things.

Rena blushed. "L-Lee-kun, stop it!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arms and attempting to pull them out of her bag.

"But, Rena, you-"

"I'm fine!" she huffed, settling for encircling his arms in her own and blocking the view of her bag with her body. "Geez, you don't have to treat me like an invalid! I know how to control my breathing well enough to keep it under control. And, I don't push myself so far that I need my inhaler." She huffed again, feeling Lee's arms relax against her.

"I.. Rena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

The girl shook her head and smiled up at Lee. "It's fine, I know you were just trying to help. But, since I'm fine and all, please stop looking through my bag."

Lee blushed as he realized how inappropriate it was for him to dig through her belongings. He quickly pulled his arms away, embarrassed by his own actions. He turned to Rena, resting on his knees and bowing so deeply that his forehead touched the ground. "I-I am terribly sorry, Rena-san!" he exclaimed, flustered. "That was very rude of me, please forgive me!"

Rena laughed quietly. "Get up, you goof," she demanded, light heartedly, as she pulled her bag closer and closed it. "I forgive you. It's not like there's anything embarrassing in here, so no harm done."

Lee sat up, a goofy smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I think that's enough training for one day," he said bashfully. He stood up, holding his hand out to help Rena up. She took it gratefully, and he pulled her to her feet. "Please, allow me to walk you home."

"Yeah, sure." Rena blushed as she looked at their hands. Lee also blushed as he noticed he was still holding her hand. He quickly let go, looking away embarrassedly. "Do you mind if I keep the track suit for now? I'll wash it and give it back to you tomorrow."

Lee shook his head quickly. "I don't mind at all!" he exclaimed, smiling at her. He still seemed a little flustered. "In fact, you can hang onto it until yours comes in."

Rena grinned at the offer. "Thank you, Lee-kun!" she said cheerfully, linking her arm with Lee's and pulling him toward the school. "Where's your stuff, you should probably grab it before we leave."

"I left my things inside of the gym," he stated. The went and collected Lee's things before they headed off.

Rena led the way to her house, Lee walking beside her. The walk was mostly silent, but both parties seemed content to leave it that way. There would be an occasional, short conversation about nothing in particular before the companionable silence fell again. When they reached Rena's house, they both stopped at the doorstep. Rena smiled up at Lee, and the boy smiled down at her in return. Then, Rena did something that neither of them expected. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. Lee's face turned bright red as the girl pulled away.

"Thank you for training me, Lee-sensei," she said cheerfully, only her red cheeks giving away her embarrassment. "We should do it again some time. Maybe tomorrow? And, perhaps this time it won't be cut short because of me." Her smile turned bashful as she turned to the door.

"Ah, R-Rena, wait," Lee stuttered out embarrassedly, halting the girl in her tracks. She turned around and fixed Lee with a questioning look. "Maybe tomorrow we could get some dinner afterward?" Rena smiled slowly, giving Lee more confidence. He smiled, a determined look on his face. "And, by dinner, I mean a date."

Rena was grinning widely, her golden-green eyes shining in the setting sun. "I would love that," she replied quietly.

Rock Lee grinned and nodded. "I shall see you tomorrow then." With that, he headed off to plan for his upcoming date.

Rena's smile widened as she walked inside her house, also planning for the upcoming event.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that if Rena weren't a ninja in the Naruto universe, she would have asthma *nod*nod* It seems like a fitting reason for her to be out of shape (plus, I relate to it, since my asthma makes exercising hard for me! O: Guess that's the main reason I put it in here...)<strong>

**If you like Rock Lee and my OC together, you should check out this animation I'm working on for them! Just search "Rock Lee Kiss WIP" into the DeviantArt search box (I would give a link, but fanfiction has beef against links, so it's too much of a pain to try to cheat the system... It's easier for everyone to just search it, trust me). My username is TwitchingHades. Should be easy to spot.  
><strong>

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this. I'll be back with more one shots!**


End file.
